Holly force
by Benji Himura
Summary: a cross of the second game and the anime series. A new rancher will the Holly help try to became the best rancher. but what past he have. and the future have for then.


Hi I am Benji Himura, this is my second fanfic in English so my grammar and spelling might be bad, sorry about that. I will do my best to make it good.

I don't own monster rancher or any of the monster rancher advanced.

I will be using the cenary of the second game and I will also put some scenes of the TV series.

And I will put a lot of my own characters if you don't know it is because I own it.

I hope that you enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

CHAPTER ONE: What the storm brings.

Inside the AGIMA building Holly say:

I am sorry Mr. Mardoc for staying here.

And a gray haired man say:

It is no problem Holly, you can stay here until the storm pass.

And she say:

But the new breeder didn't arrive we should go look for him.

And Francesca say:

You don't have to worry Holly I have heard that he was a hunter in the past and a good one, so don't worry he sure know how to take care of himself.

And Holly say:

But this storm is really bad, just listen to the wind.

And outside the wing howl in a rage that is almost unnatural way, and lightning's cut the sky, and thunders roar in the distance and a heave rainfall blow by the wind in small ice-cold drops. And Mardoc say:

He probably have find some shelter and was a big luck that he haven't show in the time because if he did you two would be caught the storm before you have get in the ranch.

And Holly nod it was three p.m. and is was so dark that look like was in the middle of a moonless night, they keep chatting about the new breeder, when suddenly they hear a strong knock in the door, they is slowly going to the door and they hear a knock again and this time they hear a male voice scream thru the storm :

Open up hurry. She is gonna die if you don't hurry.

And Francesca hurry and open the door and a tall man run in with a woman on his arms she is wrapped in a dark blue cloak and she was soaked she have a short blonde hair and a couple of horns on the sides of her head and she have a pink colored skin.

And the man say:

She is to cold if she don't warm up she will die.

He is tall, he have a long black hair and it is loose he have a few strands of hair on his face, his face is slight tanned by the sun it seems that he have about nineteen years old, he have light brown eyes, he is wearing a white shirt, a dark blue vest, a leather coat, a blue jeans pants, he is carrying a bag pack and he is wearing a old black boots.

And Mardoc say:

Bring her here.

And he walk to a room in the back of the AGIMA building and all they follow him they enter in a small infirmary and he say:

Put her here, Francesca warm up some water.

She run out of the room and he put her on the bed and Mardoc say:

Holly out take care of her, she is a woman so this guy and me will leave.

She nod and Mardoc drag the man out of the room she take the cloak that is wrapped over her and see she is injured, she is a rinka ( a pixie and a suzurin fusion as a pixie base ) she is really cold, Holly get a towel and rub her to warm up after while Francesca arrive with a kettle filled with warm water she put it on a pot and say :

Holly put the towel on the warm water and rub again on her.

And the younger girl do what the older say and both of then get a towel and is rubbing the injured monster.

In a other room Mardoc say:

You is soaked too so change in some dry clothes.

And he leave the room and the young man put his bag pack on the bed and start so search for some dry clothes, he undress and change to a not so wet clothes and he decide not to wear he soaked boots and he get out of the room and meet the older man in the hall, and the older man say:

How you find her mister?

And the young man say:

I will tell when the girls are with us I don't want to tell the same story twice, and I am Benji Himura.

And Mardoc say:

You are the new breeder that was to arrive today.

And Benji nod.

After a half hour Holly and Francesca get out of the room and Francesca say:

She warm up a bit, she is a little weak but she will get better.

And Holly ask:

And who is he?

And point to Benji, and Mardoc say:

He is the new breeder.

And Benji say:

Hi.

And Francesca ask:

What happen?

And he say:

I was traveling when my bike broke a fifty kilometers from here and…

**FLASHBACK:** Three hours before:

Fuck I can't believe that she broke.

I was walking for an hour and my bike let me down breaking in the middle of a travel I am to far away from  Red Stripes ( I made that city ) to go back I am closer to Agima city and there is my destination any away, but I will get there way later than the combined time but there is nothing that I can do about it I say in loud voice:

I can't get any worse than this.

As soon I finish saying that a storm start to fall and I say:

My big mouth and me.

I am running, I am trying to find a shelter when suddenly a woman came running from the near woods and fall in front of me and she say in a weak voice almost fading:

Please help me.

She faint I see that she is wearing a ripped and old shirt, she was wet has been raining for a while and it was a really cold rain, I take my cloak and wrap her on it and I take her on my arms and start to run faster to the city she was injured so she need a hospital.

After two hours I arrive on the town, she is very weak she would last to long if she don't get warmed I was felling cold too but I was running so I was a lot warmer than her I see a big building with the lights on I got there and knock hard.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

And the rest you all ready know.

And they nod and Mardoc say:

Anyway Holly this is the new breeder Benji Himura, Benji this is your assistant Holly.

And they shake hands and Mardoc say:

This is Francesca.

Benji and Francesca shale hands and then Mardoc say:

I am Mardoc the AGIMA chairman.

And he and Benji shake hands and Mardoc say:

Holly your assistant was a really famous breeder in FIMBA so she will help you a lot.

And she blush and say:

Mr.Mardoc he didn't need to say that it was in the past, I want to start from the beginning as a assistant.

And Mardoc say:

I don't see why not he could use your talent and popularity, to improve.

And Benji say:

Hey don't talk about me like I am not here I want to get better by myself.

And Holly say:

See he think in the same way that I do.

And Mardoc say:

Okay, but give some good advices to him.

And Holly nod and Mardoc say:

About your ranch I got one in a pretty good location but you two will have to wait until the storm pass.

And both of then nod and Benji say:

And about that girl we should take her to a hospital.

And Mardoc say:

We do that as soon the storm pass.

Benji let go a tired yawn and Mardoc say:

You need to rest too you run for a long time carrying her so get some sleep.

Benji nod and go to the room that his stuff is in and crash in the bed and sleep, outside Mardoc say:

We need to rest too.

And he take Holly to a room and say:

Tomorrow we make his registration.

She nod and get in the empty room she close the door and sit on the bed and think:

He seems to be a nice guy, but he have run fifty kilometers away and he was carrying a rinka he must be quite strong.

And she lie in the bed wanting to talk to him better, and she fall in sleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE:** Benji dream.

I slash another demon they are to many as unofficial leader of my group I will defend the sacred stone with my live, but why Yuko try to kill me? when I arrive on the village I see that all the villagers was transformed in demons and they are trying to get in the stone shrine I blast then of the way and I enter in the temple the main priest was another demon I kill it with my Akujiki katana is unholy body turn into dust I grab the stone and run out the temple when a explosion occurred I see the sea of demons in front of me I hold the necklace of the stone in my mouth and I reach for my knife and I dash to then and start to slash then and after clean a good path a other demon tackle me and I drop the stone she try to reach it and I kill her I wrap the stone on my left hand and I keep running when I was stopped by a spear on my chest and piercing my heart I drop the stone, the sword and I see Yuko holding the spear I fell her holy powers focusing on a seal magic and she say:

You will not have the stone, traitor.

I fell my conscience leaving, she look to my face she was crying and I say:

Is not what you think all the...

She cut my sentence and say:

You kill all the villagers and try to steal the stone after all we have been together was all a lie yo...

I see a demon coming close to us with his axe ready to kill her I toss my knife missing by a inch her head she say:

What are you doin...

She look back and see the demon with my knife on his forehead killing it, I was getting surrounded by the darkness, I could smell her blood she was wounded, the last thing that I hear was Yuko voice saying in concerned and desperate tone:

Anataaaa......... (darling in Japanese)

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE:

Benji wake up in a in a jump all drenched in sweat he have tears in his eyes and he say:

Why I am having these dream again, after so long?

He check his watch and see that is seven a.m. the AGIMA have already open he dress himself pack his bag and open the door when he open it he see a surprised Holly ready to knock on the door and he say:

Good morning.

And she react and say:

Good morning. Do you sleep well?

He force a smile and say:

Yes I sleep like a rock.

She think:

There is something wrong with his smile, it look like a fake one.

And he ask:

There is something wrong?

And she say:

No noting at all.

And she think:

It must be a impression.

And she decide to forget the issue, and say:

Let's talk to mr.Mardoc, we have a ranch to run and we need to get a monster.

He nod and follow her, after while they see Francesca and she say:

Mr.Himura you have already woke up the doctor is taking a look in that rinka that you found yesterday.

And he confused say:

What is a rinka?

And Holly say:

It is that monster that you bring yesterday.

And he surprised say:

What she was a monster?

And both girls nod, and he say:

I was thinking that she was a girl.

And Francesca say:

You are not far from the true she is a female monster, so she can be classifiqued as a girl.

And mr.Mardoc enter in the room with a gray haired man, wearing glasses, a white lab coat, black pants, a brown shirt and he is carrying a small black doctor bag, and mr.Mardoc say to Benji:

This is doctor Bill(I put that name because in the game don't show his name) he just take a look on that monster that you brought here last night.

And the doctor say:

She is a little weak, and bad nourished, she will need a special diet, here is it.

And hand to Benji a paper with a diet writhed and keep saying:

Her injuries are light so she will heal just fine, she have hited her head in something she don't have any serious damage but she is amnesiac taking that out she if fine, take a good care of her.

And he walk away and Benji say:

But she isn't my monster.

And mr.Mardoc say:

Now she is your first monster. Here is your data unit.

And he hand to Benji a small palmtop (I based this in a device that I have read in other fic the idea is good so I am using it, after all a breeder need to see the monster data in somewhere) and also give a belt to put it and he say:

She is already wake so check on her.

And Benji say:

If she belong to someone else?

And mr.Mardoc say:

I already ask to Francesca to search for her data in ours computers and there isn't a simple rinka in the data bank so she is belong to you now.

And Holly say:

Benji let see how she is.

And he follow her and mr.Mardoc say to himself:

I think that those three are gonna go really high.

In the room that the rinka is Benji and Holly walk in and Holly say:

Hi are you felling better now?

And the rinka shyly nod her head and Holly smile and say:

You don't have to be scared of us, we are friends.

And Benji knee beside the bed and say:

Are you okay?

She nod to him don't looking he in the eyes and he say in a soft tone:

You can talk, I remember of you asking me for help yesterday, you have a pretty voice why you don't talk to us?

And she say in a low voice Holly can barely hear:

I am scared.

And he say:

Why.

And Holly get closer trying to hear her and she say:

I am in a unknown place, surrounded by unknown people.

And he say:

Are you afraid of me?

She nod her head denying and he ask:

Why you don't feel scared of me?

And she say:

I remember your smell, you was with me for a long time, I fell safe with you.

And he say:

Do you want come with me to my ranch?

And she nod and he say:

So let's go.

And he get up and the rinka do the same when the sheets fall she blush and say:

You could get me something to wear?

She is wearing a fur red bikini(I don't know that if that is part of her body or a piece of clothing so I decided to make that her clothes so she can change if she want), and a knee high red boots, red bracelets and she have blue wings, she is shyly covering her body and Benji reach in his bag pack and take a gray shirt he rip two holes for her wings and give to her she dress his shirt and it goes until the middle of her thighs and he search on the bag again and take a string and give to her and he say:

Tie this like a belt around your waist.

She nod and do what he say and Holly say:

So what is your name?

The rinka hide behind Benji and Holly say:

I am that scary?

And Benji say:

Look she is a nice person she take care of you too.

And the rinka slowly get closer to Holly and is smelling her and Benji ask:

So what is your name?

And she sadly say:

I don't know.

And Holly say:

Benji we need to give her a name.

And he is thinking, after while then he say, startling the girls that are slowly getting closer to each other:

I think that Reiko is a good name what you girls think?

And Holly say:

It is a great name.

And she say to the monster:

Don't you think like that?

The monster say:

I like it.

And he say:

So Holly, Reiko let´s go to the ranch.

And the girls say:

Let´s go.

And they go to the ranch, after sometime walking they arrive, it have a large plaque on the front it was in blank, have a small white house, a small barn, it was close to the lake they could see a bunch of ducks swimming in the water, have a small woods behind the house, and it have pretty large area of training and the ranch was from a quite large size, and Holly say:

Oh my god this place is beautiful.

And Benji nod he was shocked he was going to run this place and Reiko was happily looking around and Benji say:

Reiko don't overdo you are weak so take easy.

And the pixie say:

Okay.

And Holly say:

Benji let's take a look on the house.

And they go to the house they get in and see it have a large living room and a small hallway in the opposite side of the room and Benji look in there he see two doors he open one and see in there a bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a sink, it was a bit small but it was large enough to be comfortable, he open the other door and see a bed room it was a bit smaller than the living room, it have one bed, a big bookshelf, a big six door closet, a night stand, a small table with a chair and a window with tick curtains, Benji leave the bed room and go to the living room there have a other hall that lead to the kitchen, and a dinner table with four chairs, a sofa and a small bookshelf, and Benji say to Holly:

You get the room and I get the sofa.

And confused she say:

Why?

And he say:

There is only one bedroom, so you are gonna have it.

And she say:

I am your assistant, so I take the sofa.

And he say:

There is nothing to do with this.

And she say:

Yes it have, you are the breeder and it is your ranch so you is gonna take the room.

And he say:

It is my ranch so I order around, so I say that you is gonna take the room because you are a girl.

And she say angry:

Why I have to take it because I am a girl?

And he say:

Because girls need more privacy than mans.

And she understand his reasons he was giving her privacy by giving her the room and she say:

I will gonna take a look on the room. We are not done yet.

And she goes to the room, after a while she is back and say:

There is another mattress in there so you are also getting in the room.

And he say:

What? Why?

And she say:

The room is big enough for both of us the closet too, so we put the mattress on the floor in the other side of the room and if we need to change clothes we do in the bathroom.

And he think and say:

Okay it is fine to me but I am gonna take the mattress.

And she nod to him, and they go to the bed room, and they put Benji mattress on the floor and they start to put the clothes in the closet, they divide like this these three on the right is belong to Holly and the other three belong to Benji.

They finish to store the clothes and they go back to the living room is about noon and Holly say:

I will make some lunch, can you get some firewood?

And Benji nod and get out of the house and go to small storage room behind the house and try to find a axe he find it and see that is broken he pick the axe and get out of the storage room he go to the log used to split wood and toss there the axe blade and get back in the house and Holly ask:

Back so fast where is the firewood?

And he say:

The axe is broken, I came here to get a thing from my bag pack.

He go to the room that they share and open his part of the closet and pick a long thing wrapped in cloth and he walk back out, Holly see this and curious follow him and he find a old dry tree a big one he unwrap the thing and Holly see that in a long sword that look like one that a durahan have used, he put the cloth over his shoulder and hold the sword sheathed on his waist high, he let a small battle cry and draw the sword and sheathed it back, and Holly ask:

What did you do?

And he smile to her and say:

This.

And the tree fall as soon he said that, Holly jump back and the tree fall in the ground he grab a branch and start to drag the tree to the place to chop wood, he go back to the small woods find a big old tree text his branches and cut one of it and go back to the place that Holly is, he put the branch on the ground and unsheathe the sword and start to chop the tree with it after a half hour it was done the tree was chopped to small pieces and he say while sheathing the sword:

Well Holly pick how much you want.

And she pick a armful of wood and go back in the house and Reiko come closer to him and ask:

What you will do to the rest of the wood?

And he say:

We will keep it behind the house so we don't have to chop another tree for some time.

And the pixie nod to him he put the sword on the chopping log and take the fresh branch that he have cutted before and he sit on a near by rock, he take a knife from his belt and start to carve the wood, and the pixie ask:

What are you doing?

And he say:

I am making a handle to the axe, so next time that I go chop wood I don't use my sword.

And Holly get back and see what he is doing and ask:

What are you doing?

And the pixie say:

He is making a handle for the axe.

Benji smile at that and Holly say:

Okay.

And Benji ask:

What are you making for lunch?

And she say:

I am making a stew, so I am letting boil.

Benji nod and keep carving after while he see his handwork and say:

Well it is almost done.

And put the piece of wood in the ground he pick a few twigs and a small piece of wood and pile it in a small pile, and put some rocks around it and he put a hand on his pocket and get a lighter and light the small pile of wood and is waiting to the fire get bigger, and after while he get the hand made handle and put in the middle of the fire, and Reiko ask:

What are you doing?

And he say:

This is gonna dry the wood, burn the small farps and it is gonna make it harder.

And he turn the handle and after while he remove it from the fire the wood is darker and smooth to the touch, he go to the log and hit it with the handle with a lot of strength and it don't break he put it aside and pick the axe blade, he take his knife and take the wood in the middle of it and put the handle that he make on it he hit the top of it with a piece of wood until the handle is well fixed on the blade, and after that he say:

Well this is gonna do just fine.

And Holly say:

Let me see it.

And he hand to her the axe, she is looking it impressed it is really good the handle is smooth to the touch so there is no risk of getting a farp on the user hand, and Benji say:

Holly put the axe on the storage room could you, and Reiko help me to put the wood on the deposit.

And they do that and after that they go to the house and Holly give to Reiko a plate of vitamins and say:

The doctor say that you will need to eat this for a week before you restart to eat normal food again, so for while you will be eating this.

And the pixie nod and reach for one of the pills and swallow it and say:

It is not bad.

And start to eat the others and Benji say to the girls:

We will start to train on the next week.

And Holly ask:

Why next week?

And Benji say:

Well Reiko will be stronger by then and we can train better.

And Reiko nod agreeing to his logic, and Holly say:

I think that is okay, so can use this time to see the ranch and fix what is broke.

And Benji nod to her, and Reiko finish her vitamins and say:

I am sleepy, I am gonna sleep.

And Benji say:

Sleep well.

And Holly say:

Have nice dreams.

And the pixie go to the barn sleep, and Benji say:

Tomorrow we are gonna take a good look in the barn to see if is safe in there.

And Holly nod to the concerned man, and say:

Well it is ready let's eat.

And they have a late lunch almost a dinner.

After that they wash the dishes and keep chatting for while and Benji say after looking on his watch:

Well it is nine p.m. I will go to the bed.

And Holly say:

I will go too, tomorrow we start to run this ranch.

And they go to the room and Benji get a pants and a sleeveless shirt and go to the bathroom, and Holly close the door and change to her sleeping clothes a big pink shirt and dress it, after a while she hear a knock on the door and Benji voice saying:

Are you already dressed?

And she say:

Yes I am.

And he get in the room he is holding his day clothes and put then in his part of the closet, and he go to his mattress, and lie in there he cover himself and say:

Good night Holly.

And she say from her bed:

Good night Benji.

And they sleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE: **Benji dream:

I say:

Misao take easy you are older than Yukina.

And the small red head say:

I am sorry onnisan.

And I say:

It is all right but remember that you are older and stronger than her.

And she nod to me and I say:

Yukina are you all right?

She is crying a bit with a scraped knee and nod to me and I say taking her on my arms:

You have to know when to stop Yukina, if you don't you will get really hurt.

And she have all ready stopped crying and have a couple tears in the corner of her small eyes and say:

I will onnisan.

And I say:

Let's go Misao.

And the red head walk beside me and I remember have been almost eight years ago when Miaka have her first daughter Misao my first cousin she have a fire red hair just like her mother in the half demon form but she have born red head, I smile at the though must of the hunters change they hair color in half demon mode but she is red head in both modes, I and her mother are brunets and we change to red in demon mode, she is short after all she have seven and a half years old, she have red eyes and she have a  amazing skill to fight the elders say that she take that from me.

And a years and half later Miaka have her second daughter Yukina she is brunet with a few strains of purple the hair color of her father, she have purple eyes Shinichi her father have purple eyes on his demon form, she have a huge skill of magic she take that from her mother, she is a little weak but I am trying to change that, what Misao have of hot head Yukina is calm.

I hear Misao say:

Onnisan, I am hungry.

I smile and say:

Soon we get home I will make for you two sandwiches.

And both of then cheered that, and Marian one of the daughters of my uncle Loro came and say:

Benji we have trouble the elders are calling you as one of the Alfa hunters of our pack.

And I say:

Marian take Misao and Yukina home and watch then.

And I hand Yukina to Marian and dash to the elder's house, from afar I hear Misao, Yukina and Marian voices:

Take care Benji!!!

I smile and run faster after while I arrive and I enter in the elders house, in there Maya one of the elder daughter say to me:

Benji glad to see you, I can only wish that was in a better time.

And I ask:

Maya what happened?

And Deathstrike(code name in the hunters clan) her father say:

Seiryu we have waited for you, we need to talk to you about a crucial business.

And I knew that was serious because he called me by my code name, and I follow the elder to the main room I see in there Miaka crying with Seya (Deathstrike wife) comforting her, and all the elders were gathered in there, I knew that what they will say it is not gonna be good.

And Silver claw say:

Seiryu, Shura is dead.

I say in rage full surprise:

What have happened to Shinichi?

And Miaka look to me and she say:

Benji he have gone in a mission alone.

And I say:

I know that I was against that idea.

And she say:

He died when he get this information "the demon war it is gonna start as soon we destroy the sacred stone".

And a other elder say:

Do you know the reason that we send him alone to this mission?

And I nod my head denying and he say:

Because we all knew the risks of this mission and we couldn't afford to lose two great hunters in this operation, before you say anything we choose him because he was better than you to infiltrate in a organization.

And Miaka put a hand on my shoulder and say:

Don't blame your self he knew the risks, I know that you two are best friends, but I will need your help to tell to then.

I knew that she is talking about Misao and Yukina, and Deathstrike say:

Tomorrow you will go to this village and you will help the priestess to protect the sacred stone.

And I say:

Why me?

And Shiva the only female elder say:

You are the best hunter in the pack so you are the best to protect it.

And the meeting is over I am with Miaka she is my aunt but she is two years younger than me, and Seya say:

Are you all right Benji-kun?

I nod and Shiva say to Miaka and me:

You know that all us will miss him.

And she say to me:

You know that all the pack kids will miss you after you leave.

I nod I knew that I was suppose to be the pack leader but I have said I don't want to lead the pack yet so I leave to Deahtstrike rule he was our leader until now and he is doing a great job until that I feel ready to lead he is gonna do it. I was the one that help the kids train and play with then between missions and all the pack before that always look for me as a leader, and I say:

Miaka let's tell then now, because I will leave tomorrow.

She nod and we walk away of the house.

**DREAM SEQUECE: **Holly dream:

I am been chased by the baddies again I am tired to run but I can't stop I don't have any one to help me all my friends are dead, and I can fell the baddies getting closer I am gonna die and when the first tiger get close to kill me…

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE:

Holly scream on her dream Benji hear the girl scream and get closer to her and shake hergently to wake the screaming girl and say near her ear:

Holly wake up you are having a nightmare.

And she stop screaming and hug Benji thigh and strongly, he hug her back knowing that she need some comfort to wake up fully and calm down, she is crying on his chest sobbing loudly and shaking on his arms he do is best to comfort the crying girl and he is gently saying:

It is okay Holly, it was a dream, a bad dream you are safe now.

She think:

Who is holding me, who is talking so gently to me?

And she realize and say:

Benji I am better you can let me go now.

And he let her go, even in the darkness of the room he can see the tears on her eyes have stopped flowing and she have stopped shaking and sobbing and he say:

Are you all right Holly?

And she say:

Yes I am thank you for waking me up. And I am sorry to wake you.

And he say:

It is fine we are friends, if you want we can talk about it, you can fell better.

And she say:

No it was a silly nightmare there is no need to talk about it.

And he say:

If you say so, do you want some water or something to drink?

And she say:

I can get it.

And he say:

I will because I will have to walk to my bed anyway so what you want to drink?

And she say:

Warm milk.

And he say:

So wait here that I will make you a glass of warm milk.

And he get out of the room and go to the kitchen Holly was impressed with him he is walking in the darkness with out trouble, he don't hit anything in the dark, and she think:

Why after so long I am having these dreams again?

And she stay deep on thinking until Benji sit on her bed and hand to her a glass and say:

Here it is, it is not to hot just warm.

And she take the glass from his hands and take a sip from it and say:

It is good thank you.

He smile (she can't see in the dark ) and say:

I am happy that you liked I put some honey in there to sweet it a bit.

After she take another sip she say:

Honey why not sugar?

And he say:

Why don't have any.

And she say:

Tomorrow we make a serious shopping of food and gas to the oven.

(I am making the oven able of using gas or firewood as fuel if they have technology to make monsters an oven like this isn't so hard)

He say:

After we take a look on the barn, now finish your milk and go back to sleep.

She pretending to be angry say:

You are not my father.

And he say:

I am not but I am older than you so listen to me, and do what I say.

And she say in a joking tone:

Fine, fine.

And she drink the remaining milk and say sleepily:

Thanks Benji.

And he say:

No sweat we are friends, so if you need to talk you can talk to me.

She say:

Okay.

And fall on sleep, he pick the empty glass put on the night stand, cover Holly and go back to his mattress and sleep the rest of the night.

On the other day in the morning, Holly wake up first and see Benji on his mattress sleeping, and smile at it because after he comfort her in the middle of the night she didn't have any other nightmare, usually when she have then she wouldn't be able to sleep and if she get some sleep she would have more nightmares, she get of the bed and go to the closet she pick her usual clothes and go to the bathroom to change. When she return she see Benji stretching in a cat like way and he say:

Good morning Holly, do you manage to have good dreams after that?

And she smile and say:

Yes I really sleep well, thanks for the concern.

He nod to her and get up, he go to his part of the closet and pick a dark blue jeans pants,  white t-shirt and a very dark blue vest and go to the bathroom to change, Holly put her sleeping clothes on the closet and go to the kitchen make some breakfast for then, after while Benji came to the kitchen smelling the air and say:

What are you making Holly?

And she say:

Eggs and ham a very healthy food. ( not healthy but tasty )

And he say:

It is smelling good.

And she say:

Go wake Reiko when you two come back the breakfast will be ready.

And he say:

Okay.

He put his shoes and go to the barn wake the pixie, when he get inside the barn he search for the pixie and when he find her he gently shake her and say:

Reiko it is morning wake up.

The sleeping pixie say:

More five minutes.

He smile at this and say:

If you don't wake you will miss the breakfast.

And she slowly wake up and he say:

Good morning sleepyhead. Let's go grab some food.

And the pixie now fully awake get and say:

Okay let's go.

He get up and ask:

So you sleep well?

And she say:

It was a little cold but this shirt that you gave keep me warm in the night.

And he say:

Well good to see that you like of that old shirt, I will buy you a blanket so if get cold you can use it.

She nod and say:

This shirt is good is nice and warm in here.

He smile and say:

Well any way Holly is waiting us to get breakfast.

And they walk to the house and get they respective breakfasts Benji and Holly eggs and ham Reiko vitamins and milk, after the breakfast Benji say:

Well I will gonna check the barn to see if there is any problems.

And Reiko say:

I will go too.

And Holly say:

I will clean the dishes when I am done with this I will help you two.

And they go to the respective places and start to work.

In the barn, Benji say:

Reiko pick a broom and swept the floor I will check the roof.

The pixie nod and go get a broom on the house and Benji go to the storage room get a stair and some tools.

In the house Holly see Reiko coming and say:

Already finish in there?

And she answer:

No Benji said to me get a broom and clean the barn floor while he check the barn roof.

And Holly say:

The broom is behind the door Reiko.

And the pixie nod and go get the broom and walk back to the barn and say:

Bye Holly.

Holly smile at that and see Benji standing on the roof of the barn checking for holes that water might get in rainy days, on the top of the roof Benji say to himself:

At least the roof if not broken.

He get out of the roof and see Reiko cleaning the barn there is a lot of dust in there so he open the windows and the door of the barn to the clouds vanish faster, after while the barn is clean and he say:

Reiko you can rest now if you want to, I will put the broom on the place again.

And the pixie say happily:

I am not tired what else we can do.  

And he say:

Well I will get the stair and bring it in and we can get the spiders webs from the roof.

And he get the stairs and put it on the main beam and get up of it and say:

Reiko give me the broom.

She hand to him the broom and he start to clean the top part of the barn and Holly get in and see this and ask:

Reiko what are he doing?

And the pixie answer:

Cleaning the roof.

The girl and the pixie nod at it and from outside a voice say:

Hello this is Benji´s ranch?

Holly and Reiko get out of the barn and Holy say:

Yes this is Benji´s ranch.  

Benji get out of the barn and the girl say:

I am Ayase the mail carrier nice to meet you guys.

And she shake hands with Benji, Holly and Reiko and she say:

So you are the famous breeder Holly, I am a great fan of your.

And Holly say:

Thank you but I will be Benji assistant for the time being.

And Ayase say:

Benji I will be rooting for you from now on if I hear anything useful I will talk to you guys. And another thing here is a tip from the mail carrier accept all the invitations and notices when you receive that way you don't miss important events.

And Benji say:

Thanks for the advice.

And Ayase say:

No sweat, well see you guys later.

And Ayase walk away from the ranch, and Holly say:

Well Benji are you done on the barn?

And he say:

Yes is wasn't all that dirt on the roof, I just have to put the stairs back on the storage room.

And Reiko say:

I will put in there.

And the pixie run to the barn and Holly say:

I would never believe that two days ago she was nearly dead.

And Benji say:

Well me too, so what else we have to do?

And Holly say:

The house is fine, while you two were cleaning the barn I checked the rest of the ranch and all seem to by fine, so we have to go to the town and buy food and gas.

And Benji say:

And I will try to get my bike back.

And Holly remember that on the day when they meet he have said something about his bike breaking on the middle of the road, and she say:

Well we can ask to mr.Mardoc to get it for you.

And he say:

Okay but I have to change my shirt before.

And she realize that his shirt is all gray of dust, Benji walk away to the house and Holly go talk to Reiko.

In the house, Benji grab a fresh shirt and take the one that he is using and put on a bag, he put the new one and say to himself:

I have to remember to buy some baskets for put the dirt clothes.

He pick a medium sized moneybag and say:

The prize of my last hunt I have about 3.000g on this bag I think that is enough for a new start.

And he put the moneybag on his pocket and go out of the house and meet Reiko and Holly and he say:

Well I am ready, so let's go.

And Holly say:

Reiko is a bit tired so it is okay to let her rest, while we got shopping?

And Benji say:

There is not problem, so get some rest Reiko.

The pixie nod and go to the barn sleep, and Holly say:

She is looking fine but still is weak.

And Benji say:

That why I said that we are waiting a week to start to train, her conditions train can be dangerous.

And Holly nod and say:

So let's go.

And they go to the town, in there an hour later we see a loaded Benji say to a shopping mad Holly:

Holly we are buying food and gas, not furniture at least not now, how we are gonna take all this to the ranch?

And she say:

We think about it later… oh my got that is so cute.

And Benji think:

I have lived for a long time many things have changed but after all this time, woman and they shopping have never changed.

And he say:

Holly I will visit the AGIMA office okay.

She say:

Fine whatever.

And disappear in the crowd of shoppers, and he go to a delivery shop and say:

I would like to send this goods to a ranch.

And he give all the details and set the time for the deliver.

And he go to the AGIMA office and he is greeted by Francesca that say:

Hi Benji is nice to see you again.

And he say:

Hi Francesca is nice to see you too.

And she ask:

So how is the ranch?

And he say:

It is a nice place the only bad thing is that just have one bedroom.

And she say:

So one of you is in the sofa?

And Benji say:

No we are sharing the room, and no we are not using the same bed she is in the bed and I am on a mattress on the other side of the room and it was not my idea.

He have cleared all her questions and she say:

So what bring you here today Benji?

And he say:

You remember when I arrive I told to you that my bike have broken in the road I want to know if is a way to bring it here so it can be fixed.

And mr.Mardoc arrive and say:

We already did that Benji.

And Benji say:

What?

And mr.Mardoc say:

You will find your motorcycle in the repair shop in the end of the street and all the repairs is already paid so you just have to pick it up.

And Benji say:

Why you did that mr.Mardoc?

And he say:

You are the new rancher and you is taking care of the rinka that you found on the other day when you could have choose an other monster so call it a compensation gift.

And he say:

But there is no problem with Reiko why this m…

And the older man say:

Now don't say anything it is a gift so take it.

And Benji nod and get out of the AGIMA building and go to the repair shop get his bike.

A few hours later Benji and Holly arrive on the ranch in a black motorcycle with a black side car filled with shopping goods and Holly is riding behind Benji holding on his waist tight, they are not wearing helmets, Benji stop the bike on front of the house and say:

She is working fine but I don't like of the sidecar.

Holly get down of the bike and say:

Let it be Benji it is useful, if it wasn't filled with food I would like to ride in there.

And he say:

I am used to ride with out the sidecar so is a bit weird ride with it.

And Holly say:

Where is the rest of the stuff Benji?

And he say:

It must be arriving about now.

And as soon he say a truck arrive of front of the ranch and the driver turn it of get out and walk to then and say:

This is the Mizuki ranch?

And Benji say:

Yes it is.

And the driver say:

Please sign this while I unload the cargo.

And Benji sign the paper form and Holly ask:

Mizuki ranch?

And he say:

It is my mother name, the ranch didn't have a name so I named it.

Holly nod at this and think:

Mizuki it is a kind of uncommon but is a nice name, just like Reiko.

The driver finished unloading and Benji is checking the cargo checking if there is everything there after that he give a tip for the driver and he goes away and Benji say:

Well let's put this in the house.

And they bring all the shopping to the house.

Three weeks later.

Benji and Holly are seeing Reiko train a defense training she it the bag but she falls from the shock and Holly say as they get closer to the fallen monster:

Benji she didn't make it, do you want scold her?

Reiko have get up and is looking to her breeder scared and he say:

No Holly I will not scold her, every one make mistakes that happen.

And the pixie really look relieved and Benji mess with her hair with his right hand gently the pixie was surprised by the gesture and Holly say:

It is up to you but you have to be careful to not spoil Reiko or she will not take the train serious.

And he say:

But if I am be to hard on her she also will not do her best on the training.

Holly is caught off guard and don't say anything but she see on the pixie eyes that she have make some kind of decision.

And Benji say:

Let's call it a day, and get some rest, Reiko you can play if you want.

And the rinka go to the lake edge play in the cool waters, and Benji start to get the note book that he is using to write Reiko training, and Holly say:

Benji you are being to soft on her she is still young she can't take every thing so lightly.

And Benji say:

Holly in ten hits she fail two, it is not bad.

And she say:

But why you are training so hard on defense?

And he grab his data unit and say:

Defense is her weakest status so I am raising it.

And Holly say:

Benji she is a monster that her most importants status is intelligence, speed and accuracy. Not status like power, life and defense.

And he say:

I know that, but speed is not every thing, she can dodge most of the opponent's attacks, but some of then will hit her that why I am raising her defense so if se get hitted she take less damage.

Holly understand his logic usually pixies have a very low defense and life so a monster with a good level of power can take it with few hits.

And she say:

But she raise these status slowly Benji, if it keep like this we will not be able of enter on the next AGIMA official tournament.

And he say:

Holly I have no intentions of getting on that tournament or any one until I think that Reiko can win it.

And she surprised say:

You will not enter on the AGIMA official on June.

And he say:

If she is not gonna win will not let her enter, she can get serious injured and I don't want that.

Holly was shocked most of the new breeders rush to raise they monsters levels from E to D, but he don't seen to worry about that, and she say:

But Benji she can gain some experience on the tournament.

And he say:

I know that but she still is very weak to battle stronger monsters, she can get beated easily she just have eighty points on life and her defense it is seventy so is very weak, she can't battle.

Holly give up he seen to be determined to not enter on the tournament until Reiko is ready and there is noting that she can do about it, he put the data unit on his belt and take the note book and go to the house she follow him he put the note book and the data unit on the table and go play with the pixie, she have noted that he always finish the training earlier and go play with the pixie, and the pixie like to play with him, she see that they are playing tag and Benji is chasing Reiko around the ranch, she go to the table and pick his data unit and put on the monster status and write the numbers on a piece of paper and put it back on the table, and go prepare the dinner after an hour playing a sweated Benji and a tired Reiko get in the house and Holly say:

Both of you take a bath.

And Benji go to the bed room and get a towel and a fresh clothes and go to the bathroom, Reiko go to the barn take her own bath on the tub that have in there, Holly go set the table and take the note book and the data unit she take a look on Reiko status and she write on the other side of the paper that she have writhed before and turn it off and put on the half filled book shelf and put the table, after the dinner she is on the living room reading and Benji and Reiko is washing the dishes, she smile remembering of Benji and her fighting about that.

FLASHBACK: The fist day of then on the ranch:  Holly point of view

Benji say:

You have make the food so I wash the dishes.

And I say:

But I am your assistant so it is my job.

And he say:

It is not on the assistant handbook that you have to cook, clean and do all the house jobs.

And I say:

But is my job.

And he say:

What about this, you are my assistant right?

I nod and he say:

What is the description of the job?

And I say:

To remind you of importants events, help you to train your monsters, deal with AGIMA paper work and help you to run the ranch.

And he say:

It doesn't say that you have to do all the house job.

And I nod and he say:

Outside of the house on work hours you are my assistant inside the house after work hours you are my roommate, do you get it.

And I say:

No.

And he say:

We share a room don't we?

I nod and he say:

So we can share the house job to, it is not your obligation you are not a maid.

And I nod he was right, if he want to help there is not problem and I say:

Okay then. But if you cook I wash.

And he say:

Fine.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Holly see Benji order Reiko to go to the bed because is late it is not late but the pixie is tired and she don't complain about it, Benji sit on a chair and read a book with the new rules of the AGIMA tournaments and Holly remember of the paper with the Reiko status and check it the numbers and see that after those two play the pixie life, intelligence, accuracy and speed  are three points up than before and she say:

Benji you know that those games that you are playing with Reiko is raising her status levels?

And he smile and say:

Yes I know that.

And she shocked ask:

That is why you play with her?

And he answer:

No, I play with her so she can have fun and relax a bit, if she just train she is gonna get stressed, and playing raise more than one status and she have fun doing it.

She was impressed and she say:

It is not the first time that you do that is it?

And he say:

No. A long time ago I used to play with my cousins like that so they could train and play on the same time.

And she interested ask:

So Benji what happen to your family?

And he say:

They died a long time ago.

And she sadly say:

Sorry to bring that up Benji?

And he see that she is crying he clean her tear with his fingers and say:

There is no problem Holly you didn't knew that so don't cry.

She was surprised by his gesture and say:

Okay.

And he say:

Well I am tired I will go sleep.

And he put the rulebook on the bookshelf and go to the bedroom.

Holly smile to his retreating back and think:

He doesn't show but he is a really nice guy.

And she go to the bedroom too.

On the next week.

Holly say:

So what we give to Reiko eat this month?

He think about it and say:

Give her oranges.

And Holly write on her notebook to buy oranges.

And they start training, ever since that incident Reiko have been working really hard and is doing really good on the defense training, Holly was impressed she was raising seven points of status on the week, it was much for a month old monster she was really working hard, Holly look up to Benji he was right he didn't push Reiko but he was giving her a incentive  that worked better than a scold, she knew that Reiko now was giving her best to please him and Holly couldn't believe on that Benji seen happy but not surprised and she think:

He probably knew that this would happen and he didn't force her so she really trust on him.

And Holly say:

Benji her defense is now on one hundred and fifteen and getting upper every week.

And he say:

Yes it is, but tomorrow we are gonna change to life training.

And he say to Reiko:

Reiko you can stop now.

The pixie stop on the moment that he finish the sentence and fly closer to him, and she sadly say:

I was bad. 

And Benji smile to her pat her head and say:

No you was doing just great so will let you rest for while. So you can do whatever you want.

And the pixie give a pirouette on the air she was happy he didn't praise very often so every time he did that she knew that she deserve that and she say:

Really I can do what I want to?

He nod to the over excited pixie and she say:

Can we go play in the woods today.

He knew that she like to play hide and seek in there and he say:

Yes we can when our playtime start we will go play in there.

And she happily go to the barn take a nap, and Holly say:

I am impressed Benji she was really happy now.

And he say:

Yes she was, I am glad to see her enjoying her training that match.

And they go to the house in there Benji put the note book and his data unit on the bookshelf and sit on the couch and Holly say:

Well Benji what I should make for dinner?

He think for while and ask:

What are you thinking of doing?

And she say:

Benji if I knew what to make I would not ask.

And he say:

What about steak with fries?

And she say:

Well so I will make that.

And she goes to the kitchen and Benji pick a book on the shelf and read it.

After a hour, Benji go to the barn wake the pixie and they go play in the woods.

Two hours later they come back to the house and Holly say:

You two bath.

And they go to the respective place to bath, after fifteen minutes they arrive and have dinner. They go to the bed and sleep. 

One week later.

Reiko was doing life training after they where done they are going back to the house when a voice call from the entrance of the ranch:

Hello? There is anyone here?

And Holly go to the direction of the gate and say:

Coming…

And a about thirteen-year-old girl say:

Oh Holly… it is Aroma long time no see.

And Holly say:

Aroma hi have been how much time? It is good to see you.

And the girl say:

Mr.Mardoc have told me that you have became a assistant and came all the way to AGIMA from FIMBA.

And Holly say:

It was what I want to do, so I will be working here for some time.

And Aroma say:

Hi Benji it is that right, I am Aroma, oh…yeah and my brother Zest is here too.

And a man standing beside her say:

Aroma don't make me sound like a afterthought. Hi again Holly, nice to meet you Benji.

And Holly say:

Now that your ranch is so famous there's no way that we can catch up. I hope that you teach me plenty.

And Aroma in a cocky way say:

Of course, but don't make me blush.

And Zest say:

Listen Aroma, Holly have way more experience than you.

And she say:

I know that you don't need to remind me. By the way Holly there is a new fighting style that is all the rage now in AGE.

And Holly say:

All the rage a fighting style?

And Aroma say:

Yes is called countering do you know about it?

And Benji say:

I have heard about it, Francesca told me on a other day.

And Aroma say:

Benji you are great.

And she say:

Benji, Holly, I'd, uh, I'd like to…

And Benji and Holly say in the same time:

What?

And Aroma say:

I have brought my monster so let's fight. It is time to you train that counter mode.

And Benji say:

What? Right now?

And Zest say:

Come on he don't want to fight so stop it Aroma. I am sorry Benji and Holly.

And Aroma say:

Don't worry I will take easy. So let's go.

And Holly say:

What??!!

And she start the fight, they see each other data on the data unit and the fight start Aroma is using an antlan named Trehalow, and the fight started.

Benji see that her monster have higher levels so he was gonna be careful and think well to win the mach, and Benji say to Reiko:

He don't have any move to attack on distance so get away from him and blast him.

She do what he say and fly away from the monster and shot a ray on him, the antlan do the counter but it fails he take the hit and lost one quarter of his hit points, and the rinka shot again and hit again taking less points and the antlan try to get closer and Benji say:

Do the somersault.

And she do it and hit him on the neck getting a critical hit, the antlan is confused and Benji say:

Back away and fire the ray again.

He hear Aroma trying to make her monster hear her but the rinka shot him with the ray and get another critical hit and they hear the data unit beeping showing that the mach is almost over and Benji say:

Hit him again with the ray.

And she do what he say, then the fight is over and Reiko have one hundred percent of life and the antlan have twenty percent.

Reiko win the mach and she dash to Benji and hug him she was over excited with her victory her momentum cause both of then fall in the ground, Aroma, Holly and Zest was shocked the pixie totally obey all his orders with no hesitation and she ménage to beat one more trained monster with out taking any damage, Aroma was the first one to recover and say:

Benji it was a great mach you just started to train her and she is already so strong.

And Holly say:

Aroma you shouldn't do that to people all of sudden.

And she say:

I can't wait to fight you in a tournament, Benji.

And Benji say:

Yeah fine. Reiko can you move you are pressing my liver.

And the pixie let him go and get up, Benji get himself up and Zest say:

I am really sorry for that really.

And Benji say:

No problem Reiko learn a lot.

And Aroma say:

See you guys later.

Holly, Benji and Reiko say:

Bye.

And they go away and Holly say:

I remember when I used to be reckless, too…

And Benji say:

I would like to see that.

And Holly say:

What have you said?

And Benji give her a tongue and say:

When you used to be reckless.

And Holly say:

You …

And he run away and Holly is chasing him around the ranch and Benji say every now and then to tease Holly:

You are to slow you can't get me.

And she keep chasing him and Reiko say:

I will join then.

And she is also trying to get Benji after a half hour of chase Holly tripped in a stone and fall she let out a little scream of pain Benji stop on his tracks and go back to check Holly, Reiko stop running and follow him, he get beside her he knell and say:

Holly are you alright?

And she put a finger on the tip of his nose and say:

Catch you.

He smile and say:

Okay you catch me but I asked that you are hurt or not.

And she say:

I am fine.

And she try get up and she fall Benji get her and put her on the ground again and say:

No you are not, so what hurt?

And she say:

I think that I sprain my left ankle.

And he raise her pants leg and see her ankle and say:

Well it is swollen, Reiko go to the house and get some ice.

And the rinka nod and go to the house and Benji is felling her ankle and Holly say:

Hey what are you doing that hurt.

And he say:

I am trying to see if there is broken or not so stand still, I will by most gently as I can.

And he keep touching her ankle and she blush a bit and think:

It not hurt that much after all, he is really worry about me.

And Reiko say from the house:

Benji there is no ice.

And he say:

Okay there is no problem.

And he put her pants leg in the right place and he turn around and say:

Holly I will carry you so get up.

And she say:

I don't need be carried Benji I can walk.

And he say:

I think that is broken so it is better not force, I will put you on the sidecar and take you to the doctor.

She didn't find a way to contest so she place her self on his back and put her arms around his neck, he hold her and get up, and he say to Reiko:

Reiko you can rest for the rest of the day, I will gonna take Holly to the hospital to check on her ankle we will not be back late.

And the rinka nod and go to the barn, Benji take Holly to the bike that was parked beside the house and he put her on the sidecar and he say:

I will get the keys so wait here.

He go to the house he pick the keys and put on his pocket he go to the bed room and open his part of the closet and he pick two jackets and go outside the house and he give one jacket to Holly and say:

Put this on it might get cold.

She nod and put the jacket he put the one that he is holding he get on the bike and start it and they go to the hospital.

And the doctor say:

It is a simple fracture it will heal fine you young man make the right decision to bring her here so fast, if you have waited one day or two it was gonna be harder to heal in the right way.

And Benji say to Holly:

I said to you didn't I?

And she nod and the doctor say:

It will be necessary to immobilize her leg so you two wait here.

And the doctor leave the room and Holly say:

Thank you for bring me here, and I am sorry to worry you.

And he say:

There is no problem, you don't have to apologize if I haven't make you chase me around the ranch you would not be here.

And she say:

It was fun and it was an accident that happens.

And they stay quiet for some time and she say breaking the silence:

So how you knew that strategy would work?

And he say:

I didn't.

And she say:

So why you use it?

And he say:

It was a feeling.

And she say:

A feeling.

And he just nod, and the doctor arrive with the plaster and gauze and he say:

Well miss we need to cut the left leg of yours pants, to put the plaster on your leg.

And she say:

I will not let you cut this pants it was expensive.

And the doctor say:

So you will have to take it out.

Holly blush like crazy and say:

But why I will have to take then out?

And he say:

If you don't want that I cut your pants you will have to take it off.

And she say:

Benji can you go to a store buy a skirt so I can change?

And Benji say:

Fine. What size?

She blush even more and say:

Small.

And he say:

What color?

And she say:

It don't mater go!!

And he and the doctor leave the room letting the angry woman in there and Benji say:

I am sorry doctor.

And he say:

It is okay it happens sometimes, but your girlfriend have a strong temper.

And Benji say:

She is not my girlfriend, we work together.

And the doctor say:

Anyway go I will wait to you return to put the plaster on her so move quickly.

Benji nod and run from the hospital.

Benji is in front a woman cloth store he sight and go in the attendant say:

Welcome to our store miss…

And the shop clerk realize that was a man that have entered in the store and in a cold tone say:

What you want this is a woman cloth store, not man wear.

And all the woman's in the store look to him with a cold look and he say:

I know that is a woman cloth store that why I came in.

And now they are looking with a accusing look and they seen ready to jump on him to kick him out of the store and the clerk say:

Look mister I don't think that we have clothes to your size.

Benji blush and say in a loud voice:

It is not for me a friend of mine ask my to buy to her a skirt.

And a familiar voice say:

Benji what are you doing here?

He turn to the voice and see Francesca wearing a long night  red dress, matching shoes and accessories and he say:

Francesca what you are doing here? And why you are wearing that clothes?

And she say:

I ask first.

And he say:

Holly and I was playing with Reiko but she fell and broke her ankle, the doctor have to put plaster to immobilize her leg but she don't want to ruin her expensive pants and order me to buy to her a skirt, that is why I am here. But why are you here?

And she say:

I will go to a wedding tomorrow so I am buying a new dress so what you think?

And she give a spin to show to him the dress and he say:

You are looking great…

And she say to the clerk:

I will take it, it is nice to have a male opinion when buying clothes.

And the clerk say:

Okay. We will calculate the total and we are coming back.

And Benji say:

Wait I am here to buy a skirt.

And the clerk say:

There is the skirt section choose what you want.

She point to a section and Benji is really angry and Francesca take his arm and say:

Come on Benji I will help you to choose.

And she drag Benji to the skirt section, and she start to show to him a many skirts one after other and he say:

Francesca I just need a skirt, any one is fine.

And she say:

Even when is a situation like that girls have to dress fine. So what are she wearing?

And he say:

White shirt, red vest and with pants.

And Francesca say so this one will do just fine.

And she pick a red and white skirt and say:

Wait here I will gonna try it.

And he say:

No there is no problem, I will just take it as it is.

And she say:

No problem at all. So wait here.

And she walk in the dressing room, and he say to the clerk:

Give one like that in the small size.

And the clerk say:

The small won't fit in you. I don't even think that the big will fit.

And he say:

I told you already it is not for me.

And she goes the deposit pick the skirt and Francesca return wearing her usual top and the skirt and she say:

So what do you think?

And he say:

The skirt don't goes with the top.

And she say:

I know that, but do you like the skirt? 

He nod and she goes back to the dressing room and the clerk is back with a the skirt and a combined top and he say:

I ask for a skirt.

And she say:

It is a conjunct so you have to pay for it in the full price.

And Francesca return and say:

It is better you take both Benji.

He sight and say:

How much?

And the clerk say:

Two hundred golds.

He was about to say something but he just take his wallet and pay for the outfit, and Francesca say when he is about to leave:

Benji what are you gonna do now?

And he say:

I will gonna take this to Holly in the hospital so she can wear it and put the Plaster on her foot.

And she say:

That right… so see you later then.

He pick the shop bag and leave the store, and go back to the hospital, when he arrive there he give the bag to Holly and say:

Think of it as a late birthday gift.

And she say:

My birthday have not past yet.

And he say:

So as a advanced one.

She smile and check the bag and say:

But I have ask for a skirt.

And he say:

That what they have. So put it on.

And he turn to leave the room so she can change and she say:

Uh, eh, Benji …

He turn back and say:

What?

And she say:

I will need your…

She stop the sentence and he say:

You need my what?

And she is redder then her vest and say looking to the ground:

I need your help to put this.

He blush to remembering that she can't stand and he say embarrassed:

Okay give the skirt.

She give the skirt to him, he hold her broken leg and gently lift it and he put the skirt on and he say:

Okay one more to go.

And he carefully lower her feet and do the same with the other one and the skirt is on the middle of her thighs and he say:

Hold on me tight.

She nod and put her arms around his neck, he lift her and bring the skirt up to her waist and hold her in the waist and say:

Well you can take your pants off by yourself.

And he think:

This is embarrassing enough like this.

And Holly think:

God this is so embarrassing, I am glad that he didn't offer to take my pants off.

And she say:

Close your eyes.

And he close his eyes and she raise the skirt and take off the pants to her knees high and lower her skirt and she say:

Benji you can put me down and can open your eyes.

He open his eyes and put her back in the chair, he let her go and he kneel in front of her and he take her pants the rest of the way, and put it on the bag that he have brought from the store and walk out of the room and call the doctor. He enters in the room and start to put the plaster when he done he say:

It will take one hour to the plaster dry so be careful to not break it, and you mister keep your girlfriend sited or in the bed for three days and for three week she can't put any weight on her foot so she can't walk. Well that is it so be careful from now on.

And a embarrassed Benji and a even more embarrassed Holly scream in the same time:

she/he is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And the doctor say:

Fine, fine but don't scream here we are in a hospital.

They nod and Benji say:

So we can get out of here now?

And the doctor say:

Yes you can.

Benji take Holly in his arms she pick the bag with the clothes and they go away, in the hospital parking lot Benji carefully put Holly in the sidecar and he say angry:

That doctor he is impossible.

And Holly say:

Totally agree in that.

She is already in the sidecar he get in the bike and start it, he start to turn in the direction of the ranch when Holly say:

Benji why we don't eat here after all we are here?

He stop the bike and say:

Holly you can't stand if we get in any place I will have to carry you imagine what people will say.

She think:

He is thinking in my sake if people see him carrying me they will talk about. And they might say bad things about me. He is really atencious.

And she say:

Why we don't take food for travel and eat in somewhere quiet like a picnic.

He think for while and say:

Okay after all is my fault that you are with that plaster.

And he go to the restaurants street and he say:

So what you want to eat?

And she say:

What about Chinese food?(I was out of ideas and in this story the monster rancher world is the Earth in many years in the future)

And he say:

Fine by me.

And he stop in front of a Chinese restaurant and order the food, and they go to the ranch Benji go check on Reiko and see that she is sleeping and decide not to wake her and go to the house he pick a large blanket and go back to the bike and say:

Reiko is sleeping, so it is just us.

He take her from the sidecar and he walk to a small hill and he put Holly in the ground

Gently and he spread the blanket in the ground and put Holly on it and she start to put the food boxes on the blanket and they start to eat and Holly say:

You know Benji we need to celebrate Reiko first victory in a real battle, I know that it wasn't an official battle but still is something.

And he say:

I know that what about we take the day out and have a small party I can buy some cake and candies.

And she say:

I think that she will enjoy that.

And two weeks later.

Ayase enter in the ranch and she say to Benji and Reiko:

Hi Benji, hi Reiko, how are you two today?

And the rinka say:

We are great.

Benji smile at the energetic monster and he say:

We are fine so, what bring you here Ayase?

And she say:

I am on my day off so I think to visit Holly.

And he say:

Well she is in the living room and Aroma is in there too.

And she say:

So can I go see her Benji?

And he say:

Of course you can you are Holly friend you just have to knock in the door.

And the girl nod and go to the house, and Benji say:

Well Reiko do one more time and you can have the rest of the day off.

And she say:

Really?

He just nod and she go do her life training she manage to do a great job and he say:

You were great Reiko.

And he pat her head, the rinka has really happy because that and he say:

Well you are done with today training so you can do what you want.

And the rinka nod and get in the house and he think:

I bet that they will be chatting for the rest of the afternoon.

He put the notebook in the sidecar of the bike and he walk away from the ranch, to the directions of the woods and he think:

And I can have some training for my self.

And he jump in a tree branch and jump from one branch to another, until he is far from the ranch house in a wild part of the woods, he take from his pocket a pair of leather gloves and put it he find a old tree and start to punch and kick it, and he let his mind take him to a other time.

FLASHBACK:

I arrive in a old shrine my mission this time is protect at any cost the sacred stone, I

am not very happy about it my best friend is dead and I can't comfort my aunt and her daughters because I have to protect a stupid stone and a idiot priestess wha…

I am cutted from my thoughts by the sound of some one running in my direction from behind me I jump and see a girl that have about my age with a spear passing under me I land behind her she turn around quickly in a really fast speed too fast for a human, I grab my akujiki and get ready for battle we are staring each other,  she have dark brown hair, black eyes, she is wearing a black dress a black party dress like one from a French doll and a black cloth necklace in her neck she would look armless if wasn't by the long battle spear in her hands, she dash to me bringing the spear in attack from up to down I dodge in the last second and she keep attacking I throw in her direction my sword she defend with her spear causing the hatch that I need I run in her direction and grab her wrists and press then hard she scream in pain and drop the spear and my momentum cause us to hit a near tree she was with her back pressed in the tree and I was holding her wrists away from her body and was pressing my body on hers so she can't move, and I say:

Who are you? Why you attack me?

And she say:

I will not you have the stone your demon scum.

Wait a minute this can't be her can it and I say:

Answer me a thing are you Yuko Anekohji?

And she say:

Yes I am you useless scum.

She is trying to release herself from my grip but that is not gonna happen…he both stop and I sense sinister energy from demons many of then and I say:

Demons…

And she say:

So your help have arrive.

And I say:

I am not a demon I am a hunter, I have been sended her to help you to protect the stone.

And she say:

Yeah, sure, I believe in that.

The demons is getting closer I don't have time to argue with her I let her go and I run to grab my sword and toss to her, her spear and I run to the direction that the demons are going I hear she say from the place that I was:

What is happening here?

And I keep running I fell the smell of humans many of then so I knew that I was near of the shrine and I draw my akujiki and keep running, after a while I see one demon and I kill it on my away closer I got to the shrine more demons I found and I keep killing then when I arrive in the shrine I see many priests and priestess fighting against the demons and I join then I keep killing demons and protecting the priests not letting the demons killing then after a long time Yuko arrive and she join the battle and finally all the demons are dead, she turn to my direction and dash to me with her spear I block the attack with my sword and we are staring each other again she is trying to hold my strength but she was not doing a good job when a girl say:

Yuko stop he help us in this battle.

And she say:

He is a demon he mus…

I don't let her finish the sentence I kick her legs and she fall in the ground and I take the spear from her hands and say:

I am really tired of you saying that over and over again.

And the girl say:

Yuko he is a hunter do you remember that we receive a letter telling us that they would send one of then to help us?

And Yuko say:

No I didn't see that.

And the girl say:

But I gave it to you two days ago.

And she say:

That paper I left in my table.

I hit my head and walk away and the girl say:

I am sorry about that could you forgive the mater?

And I take a good look on the girl she have short black hair cutted strait bellow the neck, she have clear gray eyes and is wearing a priestess clothes. And I say:

Okay I don't mind.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Benji give a stronger punch in the tree and the tree break in the place that he hit and from the impact it falls in the opposite direction, and Benji fall on his knees and start to cry saying:

Yuko why you did that……

Two hours later. In  the ranch Holly say:

Reiko do you know were Benji is?

And she say:

No after we finish train I enter in the house and I don't see him anymore.

And Ayase say:

Maybe he have gonna have a walk the weather is really good today.

And Aroma say:

Or he maybe gonna to the town drink.

And Holly say:

He usually talk when he leave so why he didn't do this time. I will gonna search him.

And she get up Aroma, Ayase and Reiko try to stop her and Ayase say:

Holly you can't get up.

And she ignore her friend and walk to the door when she open it she lost her balance and fall forward all the girls close the eyes but none of then hear the sound of someone hitting the ground and Aroma open her eyes and see Benji holding Holly with one arm and she say:

Benji.

And all then open the eyes and see him and he say in a angry voice:

What the hell are you thinking, Holly you know that you can't walk.

And Holly don't say nothing he lift her and carry her to the sofa and put her there, and Ayase say:

Where have you been?

And he say:

I was running. It is a problem exercise every now and then? 

And Holly say:

Why you didn't say where you been?

And he say:

I figure that you will be talking all the after noon and you wouldn't notice that I wasn't here.

And Aroma say:

He is right we just notice that he wasn't here until few minutes ago.

And he say:

Well I will gonna have a bath so you girls can keep talking.

And he walk the inner part of the house, the girls keep chatting for a few more minutes and they go away, ten minutes later Benji get in the living room with a loose black cotton pants and a sleeve less dark blue shirt and his hair is wet, Holly say:

Why you didn't told me here you have been?

He see that Reiko is not there and say:

Where is Reiko?

And Holly say:

She return to the barn is already late and she have ate a lot candies in the afternoon, now answer me.

And he sight and say:

Because I didn't want to get in the middle of your conversation and I was running inside the ranch, so didn't have to worry.

And she start to cry and she say:

I can't do anything now and I worry about you because you are my friend but, but…

And she start to sob, he go to her and hug her and she hug him back and he say:

I am sorry to make you worry, but sometimes I need to stay alone to organize my thoughts.

And she keep crying on his shoulder for sometime and after a few minutes he realize that she have fallen in sleep, he get up and pick her gently trying to not wake her and he take her to the room he put her in his mattress and take the cover from her bed and go pick her up but she don't let go from his mattress and he think:

If I keep trying to take her to her bed she will wake up.

And he let her there he pick the covers from her bed and cover her, then he goes to the other side of the room sit in a corner and sleep.

On the other day, Holly wake up and see that she isn't on her bed she start to look around and see that she is on Benji mattress and think:

If I am on Benji´s mattress where is him…

And she look on her bed and he is not there and she sit up and start to search on the room and she see in a corner away from the mattress Benji sleep sited with his sword on his shoulder and his hair covering part of his face letting just the lower half expose and she think:

He is looking really handsome now.

And she keep looking his sleeping form and think:

How I get here? The last thing that I remember is that I was crying on Benji shoulder… that how, I fall in sleep on his arms last night.

And she start to blush and recall the felling from Benji arms and think:

I really fell safe in his arms, so safe that I totally relax in his arms…

And she see that Benji is starting to wake up and send those thoughts to the deeps of her heart when he woke up she smile and say:

Good morning Benji.

He look to her and say:

Good morning.

And he stretch and get up he put his sword in the closet and say:

You want to get back to your bed Holly?

And she say:

No I don't, but why you didn't sleep in there?

And he say:

It is not right a man sleep in a woman bed.

And she say:

And is right to a woman sleep on a man bed?

And he say:

Depend of the situation.

She smile and say:

Benji take to the bathroom please.

He go to her and pick her up and take her in the bathroom and leave, after a few minutes Holly call him and he take her to the living room. And the rest of the two weeks went fine and the next five months too.

Five months later. In the week of the AGIMA official championship Holly, Benji and a over excited Reiko arrive in the arena, and Holly think:

How we get in here?

**FLASHBACK:** In the week before the AGIMA official championship.

Holly arrive in the ranch with a small bag of groceries and she enter in the ranch she find Benji in the sofa reading and she don't see Reiko and she say:

Benji where is Reiko?

And he close the book look to her and say:

She is in the barn sleeping she was really tired of pushing that stone around.

And the former breeder nod and put the bag in the table and start to take the groceries from the bag Benji get up and go near of the girl he put a hand on her shoulder and he say:

What is happening Holly?

He accidentally scare her and she say:

What do you mean by that?

And he say:

Holly I know that have something wrong so tell me.

And she say:

How you find out?

And he say:

By your tone of voice, your body language and because your eyes.

And she say:

Benji the people of the town are talking badly about you.

And he say:

What you mean by badly.

She turn to face him and say:

They are talking that you have been in the ranch for seven months and never get in a tournament and that you and your monster are weak, cowards and…

She start to cry and to sob and he say:

Holly I don't care if they say those things about me but I am taking the time to train Reiko in the right way.

She hug him and she say:

But Benji they are talking about you and they don't even know you.

And he hug her back and say:

Holly I don't care about that but I will enter in the next AGIMA championship and we will win and I will prove to then that what they are saying there is not fundament.

END OF FLASHBACK:

And she say:

Benji are you sure that you want to enter in the tournament?

He just nod to her and she say:

So Reiko show us how strong you got.

And the rinka say:

I will show to then.

And they get in the participants area, and the fights go on like the program.(I will not put all the fights to not ruin the story flow I will just put the last fight) And Francesca say:

The last match is Reiko a rinka from the Mizuki ranch, this rookie monster have won all the matches by K.O. and didn't take one simple hit in then. The opponent is Titus from the rocky wall ranch this golem have won all the matches by K.O, so this is gonna by a stunning battle.

And Benji, Holly and Reiko walk to the match area, when the breeder of the golem say:

You and your weak pixie thing are going lose in the first punch that my powerful Titus give on her.

And the guy start to laugh madly, Benji pick a candy from his pocket and throw in the guy throat and he start to choke and Benji say:

You have to be more careful keep your mouth open like that a fly can get in.

And Benji, Holly and Reiko walk to his place on the arena and Holly say:

That was really mean thing to do Benji.

And he say:

But I can see that you are holding back a laughter.

And she nod, and Reiko say:

I will gonna make that guy see who is weak.

Benji nod and say:

Take care.

And the rinka nod and go to the fighting area. And the mach begun Benji check the opponent data and say:

Stay far from him he don't have any long distance attacks.

The rinka nod and blast the big monster with her ray, taking twenty hit points from the golem( he have one hundred and fifty), then the enemy monster try to get close but the rinka keep the distance and fire at the golem again, he take another twenty hits but keep coming, Reiko fire more and more ray at the huge monster but it keep getting close, Benji scream to Reiko:

Get out of the way Reiko!!

But she didn't move fast enough and the golem give a punch attack in Reiko, Holly fall on her knees on despair and Benji keep himself calm, the golem breeder almost go crazy and scream to all people:

She lost and all that we needed was one punch.

And Francesca say:

Unbelievable, look at then.

And they see Reiko holding the golem fist with the corner of her mouth bleeding and she is looking straight to Benji eyes, he nod and the rinka jump back and fire one more ray, the golem was shocked just as his breeder, Holly was smiling and Benji was quiet, the golem take a critical hit and fall in the ground unconscious, the rinka walk to her breeder and say:

Thanks for the advice.

And the golem breeder say:

He didn't say a thing what you mean by that?

And she say:

I was looking on his eyes and I knew what to do.

Benji clean the blood on the corner of her mouth, and Francesca recover from the shock and say:

Reiko wins the match and the tournament.

And the crowd cheer for the monster, Benji stand a hand to Holly get up, she take it and get up and say:

How you did that Benji?

And he smile and say:

I just tilled her what to do the rest was her job.

And Reiko say:

All that defense training pay for himself in this battle.

And the rest of the tournament went well, later in the house on Mizuki ranch they are having a party, and Benji say with a glass of wine on his hand:

Well I want say is Reiko you was great in there so you show to then.

And Holly say with one glass on her hands too:

You was really great but I was worried when that golem hitted you.

And Reiko say also with a glass of wine:

I couldn't dodge so I block it thanks to Benji I was hard enough to not get knocked out with that punch.

And Holly say:

But tell me what you have said to the golem trainer was true you have seen what to do on Benji´s eyes?

And the rinka nod while drink the wine and Benji put his arm over her shoulder say:

Chill out Holly, let's celebrate this is a special day, we show to the city that they where wrong so don't get all down now okay.

She nod and he removed his arm and they stay parting for a long time.

On the other day, Benji wake up with a headache and say to himself:

Man he really celebrate last night.

And he fell that something his on his chest, he look at it and see that is a female arm, he follow the arm and he that Holly is sleeping beside him, he was going to move before that she wake but he feel something on his other arm he turn around and see Reiko sleeping holding his other arm, and he think:

God that is gonna he bad when they woke up.

And some time later Holly woke up, and she see Benji and say loudly:

Benji what are you doing on my bed?

And he say:

First talk in a lower tone, second we are in the living room, third you are holding me so I can't move.

And she look around and see that he is right and let him go, she sit on the floor and see Reiko on his other side and say:

She I sleeping pretty good now.

He nod and say:

Well she was tired and we make that party last night, so I guess that is really tired now.

Holly get up and Benji pick Reiko and put her gently on the sofa, Holly go to the bathroom and some time later she return, Benji do the same and they start to clean the mess that they have make in the night.

And Holly start to make some breakfast for then and Benji get out for some fresh air, after the breakfast Reiko have woke and Benji gave to her the day of to rest all the three was looking at the lake when a voice form the gate say:

Hello? It is Ayase.

And Benji say in the bench:

What bring you here Ayase?

And she say:

Here some mail from AGIMA.

And she hand to Benji a letter he open it and Holly say:

We have won that tournament so they send us a certificate, we have won the Rank E so we are now Breeder Level 1! Benji congratulations!

And Ayase say:

I have heard that your battle was a great one Benji I wished that I could  have seen it.

And he say:

I wasn't the one to fight it was Reiko, so tell that to her.

And Holly say:

Benji you are doing just fine, you can be a top breeder some day for sure.

And Ayase say:

Way to go Benji keep like that! I am rooting for you make this ranch a great one.

And a weird blonde guy appear from nowhere and say:

Humph. That is a bit juvenile…

And all of then look to that guy and Holly say:

Huh?

And he say:

You heard me. Juvenile.

And Benji say:

What?

And the guy say:

When you don't know true battle, and such little things make you happy… you are so inexperienced. Like I said.

And Holly say:

What?

And Benji say:

Hey! Cut that out.

And Holly say:

That is rude! Who are you?

And the guy say:

I am just telling the truth. And I don't need to tell my name to a beginner.

And Benji say:

It is that so. So take that back.

And Ayase say:

Stop it. Benji. Holly this guy is a little scary.

And Holly say:

Benji and I still can be beginners, but we take pride in our work. You have no right to call us that. So take it back!

And the guy say:

You seen to have the usual amount of pride. If you want to prove that you are a true breeder I suggest to you take my test.

And she say:

It is you that is going around challenging monsters. Reiko is still tired of the tournament,  so forget it! Right Benji.

And the guy say:

Tired? Don't worry about that. Here we go so do your best…

And Benji say:

What…

And Holly say:

What?!

And the guy start the battle, he is using a durahan named Apharm, Benji see that his levels are way higher than Reiko´s if he want to win he is gonna to get a good plan or luck maybe both. The duraran start with a gust attack that take more than half of Reiko hit points, tired as she is she can't react, and the durahan give a kick attack but he miss Reiko manage to give a somersault and hit the monster but she didn't make much damage, the durahan get furious give an kick attack that make Reiko faint but the monster keep attacking and prepare a cut in the half move, Ayase give a small scream, Holly didn't understand what happen after that, what she have seen is Benji with a knife carved in the durahan sword blocking his attack protecting Reiko, Benji is not moving, the durahan is trying to move his sword but Benji knife is keeping in the same place Benji throw his body back and use the durahan weight to throw him away the monster drop his sword, Benji get up take his knife of the sword throw the sword away and say:

If you want fight, fight me you piece of metal.

Every one was shocked the monster get up and move a step forward to Benji direction but Benji´s look make the monster step back scared, Benji say to Holly:

Holly check Reiko, see if she is hurt. If she is serious hurted that metal monster is gonna became junk.

Holly run to Reiko side and say:

Reiko are you all right?

And she see that she is only fainted and say:

She is fainted, but she is fine.

And the guy say:

… I see.

And Holly say:

Wait a minute! Who…?

And the guy say:

Canute.

And Benji say:

Canute?

That is my name, you are stronger than I thought, your monster too. It was a total surprise thank you.

And Benji say:

What the hell are you saying?

And Canute say:

Calm down. Don't worry about your monster damage. In the morning it will be like it never happened. More importantly…

And Holly say:

What?

And Canute say:

I concede that you have potential. Take this as a charm… no, a promise of a rematch some day.

And he give to Holly a crystal with some metal wings decorating it and say:

I give to you this flare orb.

And Benji and Holly say:

Orb?

And Ayase say:

It is lovely…

And Canute say:

If my behavior disturbed you, remember of those feelings when you look at it. What is your names?

And Holly say:

This here is Benji, and I am Holly.

And Canute say:

Benji, huh? I will remember. Grow stronger and develop your skills. Then you try to defeat  me once more.

And Benji say:

Don't worry about saying that, it is my goal now.

And Holly say:

Benji and I can't wait to outdo you!

And Canute say:

Humph. Don't forget of those words. See you again.

And the guy walk away, they stay quiet and Benji walk to Holly and Reiko and Ayase say:

There he goes.

And Holly say:

Canute? Such power… we will show him Benji!

And Ayase say;

Benji you were great! How you stopped that sword?

And the knife shatter breaking in many small pieces and he say:

With skill and some luck.

And he drop the knife hilt in the ground, and he say:

Holly let's take Reiko to the house, and treat her wounds.

Holly nod and Ayase say:

Bye to you two, I hope that Reiko wake soon.

And she left, Benji carry Reiko to the house and Holly go to the place that Benji knife break and gather the pieces and pick the hilt and put on her dress pocket and she think while she walk to the house:

He was really a hunter, his moves when Reiko was in danger was great and stop that durahan sword was a great thing… I just wonder why he give up of be a hunter…

And she walk to the house too.

In the next day.

Benji say to Holly:

For more that I hate to give to that punk credit he was right Reiko is fine.

And Holly say:

Yes she is I am impressed by that.

And Reiko say sadly:

I am fine. I am angry for losing to that stupid mount of junk.

And Benji say:

He is stronger than you Reiko. You fought well be proud of that.

And the rinka lit up a bit and Holly say:

Well are we going to restart the training?

And Benji say:

Not today.

And Holly and Reiko is surprised and Holly say:

Why not?

And he say:

I have to do something's today. And I want to give to Reiko the day off.

And Reiko sadly say:

But...why we...you don't like me any more?

And she start to cry and Benji hold her and he say:

It is not that. Reiko I like you. I don't care that you have lost yesterday. But I need to do something's it is a personal business. And I don't trust in that guy so that is why I want you to rest today.

And the rinka say thru the tears in a very childly way:

Really?

And he say:

Really. Now cheer up and go play or do what you want now.

He clean her tears and the rinka nod and leave the house, and Holly say:

So Benji what are you going to do?

And he say:

That is a secret.

And he go to the bedroom, and Holly think:

What are he planning to do...I am so curious.


End file.
